Duchess's Day Off
Duchess's Day Off is the 19th episode of Sailor Moon Super S. It was preceded by Tutu Treachery and followed by No Prince Charming. Plot Luna, Artemis, and Diana are watching TV and hear that Duchess Rubina is sick and must miss her royal duties. Diana says that Serena and Darien in the future are often sick on days of important events but always seem to recover the next day (indicating that they are faking it). Serena and Rini meet Duchess Rubina, who was also faking illness to escape her royal duties. Rubina is the next target of the Amazon Trio, and Hawk's Eye is the only one interested in going after her. Rubina goes to a summer festival, as do Serena and Rini. While at the festival, Rubina sees a boy screaming at his mother for a balloon, so she gives him one from the balloon stand. While his mother chases after him, more kids ask her for balloons, so she gives balloons away to them. The owner asks her to pay for the balloons, and when she does not (as she is not familiar with this) he attacks her, but is beat up by Hawk's Eye. His intent is to get her trust, but when he mentions her name, she thinks he is from the government to take her back, and runs off. The owner hits Hawk's Eye in the head and forces him to pay for the balloons. Rubina meets up with Darien, and Serena and Rini take her to watch the fireworks, where Hawk's Eye reveals his true identity, traps Rubina, and extracts her dream mirror. He looks into her dreams through the mirror, but does not find Pegasus. Serena and Rini transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon and confront Hawk's Eye, who summons a Remless named Elephanko, along with an elephant. She says Sea Lion is her brother in law, and tells a story about her sister before Hawk's Eye tells her to attack. Her elephant stands on her and begins to crack her head. The elephant leaves through a portal, with Hawk's Eye grabbing its tail to leave with it. Elephanko makes Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon walk on her, and nearly runs over Rubina, until Tuxedo Mask attacks her. Sailor Mini Moon calls Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell. As Elephanko assumes a humanoid form, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Rubina returns to the hotel, and is happy to have experienced a day of freedom. Notes *First and last appearance of Remless Elephanko *This marks the third and final appearance of a Remless in the balloon family. It is interesting to note that each one was summoned by a different member of the trio: Puko works for Tiger's Eye, Sea Lion for Fish Eye, and Elephanko for Hawk's Eye Trivia *Elephanko refers to her brother in law, Sea Lion, as "Gomo Mario". This is similar to his Japanese name, Gum Mario. It is possible that Sea Lion is his nickname due to the fact that a sea lion bounces him. Category:Sailor Moon Super S episodes